Application developers are using an increasing number of third-party services to provide additional features and capabilities in their applications, including mobile applications executable on smart phones, tablets, cameras, Internet of Things (“Iot”) devices, as well as other networked devices. An application developer, for example, may download software development kits (“SDK”) from disparate sources into an integrated development environment (“IDE”) to incorporate functionality into an application being built. Such an approach removes the need to re-create the wheel since the developer need not start from scratch to implement into the application's source code the functions or function calls she wants the application to have. Such an approach simplifies and speeds up application development and simplifies migration of applications to different platforms.